bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Holy Priestess Elmedia
Holy Priestess Elmedia Skill Original Oracle (40% boost to max HP for all Units & adds chance of slightly recovering HP when attacked) Burst Saint's Light (Greatly recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments; Cost: 20 BC, DC: None) Brave Burst Final Miracle (Gradual HP recovery for all allies for 3 turns, slightly boosts all allies' BB gauge & boosts own max HP; Cost: 10 BC, DC: None) About Scoring System From now on, I am going to implement a type of scoring system for the units that I analyze. Each category will be out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. I am aware that there are other people doing unit reviews and I see that they have different opinions on them, especially Ushi who has a ton of reviews on the latest units. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Done by request! Elmedia is one of the units of the Sphere Founders II series. She looks like Mimir and they're both healers. Do you think Elmedia has some relation to Mimir? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 The 40% boost to HP is very nice as this is the highest boost in the game. With this Leader Skill, some of your units could potentially reach above 10,000 HP. This is very good in terms of survivability as there are fixed damage attacks that only deal a set amount of damage without taking Def under consideration. The HP recovery when attacked is nice, but not reliable. You may not get an HP recovery when your units take damage because the probability is small. Think of this as a little bonus to the Leader Skill as HP recovery may save your units' lives if you're lucky. The more hits dealt to your units, the closer the 25% chance becomes. Speaking in statistical terms, the more trials (in this case, hits taken) performed, the closer the proportion of successes becomes towards the probability. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Elmedia heals and cures status ailments. Nice! This makes Elmedia an anti-debuffer. It's too bad that this BB doesn't include the status immunity for 3 turns. However, this isn't much of a problem if you're against enemies that remove buffs. One huge drawback with this BB is that it does not attack. True, Elmedia is a healer, but the lack of attacking ability could be detrimental to your squad's BC generation. This also disrupts the momentum of your squad's BB filling as the little BC you produce won't be enough to fully fill your units' BB gauges. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This gets interesting. Elmedia gives a gradual heal buff, which helps sustain your units' HP. She also increases BB gauges by 8 BC, which is just as good as Zelnite's. This helps if units need a little bit of BC to fill their BB gauges. Now, here it comes. Elmedia becomes the first unit to permanently increase her HP in battle. This increases Elmedia's survivability and this lasts even after 3 turns. Neat, huh? Like her BB, Elmedia doesn't attack with her SBB so BC generation could be a problem. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 As useful as Elmedia's Leader Skill is, Elmedia does not do well in Arena. True, Elmedia can heal the squad, but that's not what Arena is all about. Arena battles are not meant to last long. They are meant to kill-and-win. With Elmedia's lack of dealing damage with her BB and SBB, your team could potentially get wiped solely because RNG only chose Elmedia to activate BB. Stats Score: 6/10 As a healer, Elmedia has a pretty good HP stat. The Atk and Def stats are really lacking as they are below the average. Typings that affect Rec don't matter too much as Elmedia's heal adds 22.5% of her Rec to the healing formula. Elmedia can still heal a decent amount even as an Anima type. In terms of typing, my type preference for Elmedia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 As much of a pure healer Elmedia is, she doesn't hold much use in a squad. This is due to her lack of attacking with her BB and SBB, causing a detrimental loss in potential BC produced. Her low Atk and Def stats also lowers Elmedia's performance, especially as a healer considering healers need the most survivability possible. Conclusion Total Score: 7.2/10 Missed seeing healers? Units of Sphere Founders II bring Burst Healers back to the game. Welcome back part of the beginning stages of Brave Frontier where healers would be a necessity to survive the latest content. Elmedia or Mimir? Elmedia! Mimir! Comment below on what you think about Elmedia! Does she look like Mimir? How does she fare in your squad? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Pyre Aegis Vanberk *Magnum Opus Rigness *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Thief God Zelnite Category:Blog posts